bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Harvali
Harvali to Okotanka-archeolog z Regionu Dżungli wyspy Okoto i bliska przyjaciółka Vizuny. Biografia Harvali narodziła się w jednej z wiosek w Regionie Dżungli jako córka dwojga Okotan z plemienia Dżungli. Lata temu, Harvali odkryła runy opisujące Istoty Żywiołów Okoto na skalnych klifach pod Miastem Twórców Masek i pokazała je swojemu bliskiemu przyjacielowi, Obrońcy Dżungli Vizunie. Chciała również zbudować most, by inni Okotanie mogli je zbadać, Vizuna jednak odradzał jej to, uważając owy pomysł za zbyt niebezpieczny ze względu na dzikie stworzenia grasujące w pobliżu skał. Harvali zignorowała rady przyjaciela i sama zbudowała most. Niedługo potem, do pobliskiej wioski dotarła wiadomość o zaginięciu Okotanki. Vizuna udał się na jej poszukiwania i znalazł na skałach ślady Pająków Śmierci, po czym, podejrzewając, że to Pająki zaatakowały Harvali, zamierzał zniszczyć most, by nie pozwolić innym dostać się do tego miejsca. Jednakże, zrezygnował z tego, wiedząc, że tym sposobem pozbawiłby archeolożkę jedynej drogi powrotu, jeśli Harvali jeszcze żyła. Rok później, po tym, jak Toa wkroczyli do opuszczonego Miasta Twórców Masek, Vizuna zebrał pozostałych Obrońców i razem z nimi również zamierzał udać się do miasta, by pomóc bohaterom w walce z Armią Czaszek. Jednakże, most prowadzący do stolicy Okoto został zniszczony przez Onuę w trakcie walki Toa z Wojownikami Czaszek. Vizuna postanowił skorzystać z innej drogi i zaprowadził Obrońców do mostu wybudowanego przez Harvali, a niedługo po jego przekroczeniu drużyna została uwięziona w jaskiniach pod ruinami miasta, gdzie odnalazła zaginioną Okotankę. Harvali wyjawiła Obrońcom co stało się z nią po tym, jak została uznana za zaginioną. Udało jej się przetrwać atak Pająków Śmierci w grocie, lecz wielki, agresywny wąż nie pozwalał jej opuścić jaskini. Okotanka uzbroiła się we włócznię i żywiła się roślinami z jaskini, do czasu przybycia Obrońców. Wysłuchawszy Harvali, cała grupa zaczęła szukać wyjścia z groty. Obrońcy i archeolog natknęli się na ogromnego węża, kontrolowanego przez Pająka Śmierci i po oswobodzeniu istoty, ta zaprzyjaźniła się z Obrońcą Kamienia Nilkuu. Używając węża jako środka transportu, drużyna dotarła do jaskini, w której Pająki Śmierci regenerowały Lorda Pająków Śmierci po jego starciu z Toa przed wejściem do Miasta Twórców Masek. Nim władca hord zdołał przebudzić się z kokonu, Okotanie użyli swoich broni do zalania groty wodą i zawalenia jej sklepienia, grzebiąc Lorda Pająków Śmierci i jego sługusów pod gruzami, po czym wydostali się na zewnątrz jaskiń. Drużyna dotarła do Miasta Twórców Masek i po krótkiej walce z Wojownikami Czaszek wkroczyła do grobowca Ekimu, Twórcy Masek, gdzie zauważyła brak jego ciała. Następnie Obrońcy i Harvali udali się do Wielkiej Kuźni, gdzie kazali Okotance zaczekać przed wejściem. Harvali wkrótce potem jednak sama wkroczyła do kuźni i ujrzała przebudzonego Ekimu stojącego nad pokonanymi Władcą Czaszek Kultą i Łupaczem Czaszek oraz nad pozbawionymi masek Toa. Na widok Twórcy Masek, podekscytowana Harvali straciła przytomność i ocknęła się po jakimś czasie, w odpowiednim momencie, by być świadkiem odpalenia sztucznych ogni przez Tahu i Narmoto w celu uczczenia zwycięstwa Toa, Ekimu i Obrońców nad Armią Czaszek. Niedługo potem, Harvali nadzorowała budowę nowego mostu do Miasta Twórców Masek, którym Okotanie dostali się do zrujnowanej stolicy, by odbudować ją i na nowo wypełnić ją życiem. Cechy i umiejętności Harvali jest pasjonatką starożytnych legend Okoto, których odkrywaniu dedykowała swoje życie, niekiedy nawet narażając je w celu poznania kolejnych reliktów przeszłości, i czuje się onieśmielona w obecności tak legendarnych postaci jak Ekimu czy Toa. Doskonale wspina się po górach i ma świetny zmysł inżynierski. Maska i bronie Harvali nosi Maskę Mocy wykutą przez Ekimu. Jej bronią jest włócznia. Pojawienia *''Księga BIONICLE 2: Zemsta Pająków Śmierci'' Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Okotanie Kategoria:Dżungla Kategoria:Generacja 2